


Я красивая?

by siaenalee



Series: Yixingholic [3]
Category: EXO (Band), xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, где в пригороде появляется убийца в маске, который режет людей ножницами, Чунмён любит новости, Ифань игнорирует предупреждения, а Исин всё ещё владеет лавкой, где исполняют желания.





	Я красивая?

**Author's Note:**

> вольное авторское обращение с корейской и японской мифологией, частичный кроссовер с xxxHolic, где Исин владеет магазином, исполняющим желания

— В пригороде неспокойно, — произносит вслух Чунмён, и Ифань поднимает голову от чертежа.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Кто-то с ножницами нападает на людей в восточной части пригорода, — Чунмён опускает газету на стол поверх чертежей Ифаня и показывает пальцем на заголовок статьи. — Одна жертва скончалась от кровопотери из многочисленных порезов, вторая уже в реанимации.  
— Ножницы? — Ифань хмыкает и пытается убрать газету со своей работы. — Старомодно и что-то напоминает. Будь добр, убери своё чтиво, мне нужно доработать этот чертёж к двум часам.  
— Третьей жертве повезло чуть больше, но она сейчас в психиатрической лечебнице, — Чунмён сворачивает газету. — Полиция говорит, что по показаниям пострадавшей, преступник — молодая женщина в маске.  
— Молодая женщина в маске с ножницами? — Ифань постукивает карандашом по столу. — Мне кажется, я слышал что-то такое в детских страшилках.  
Чунмён смеётся.  
— В детстве старший брат пытался меня пугать этим, но я ему особо не доверял. В страшилке была женщина с разорванным ртом, нападавшая на детей, которые поздно возвращались домой. Я не помню всех подробностей, но это всегда можно поискать в интернете, если ты заинтересовался.  
— Нет, просто это странно, - Ифань склоняется над чертежом.  
— Преступник-подражатель — это не редкость, — Чунмён смотрит на часы и поднимается из-за стола. — Прости, мне пора. Про нападения… Пожалуйста, будь осторожен и не ходи по ночам в восточный район пригорода.  
— Именно это я и делаю каждую ночь, — ворчит Ифань больше из-за смущения, что Чунмён беспокоится за него.  
Чунмён улыбается и уходит из кафе. Ифань переводит взгляд на оставленную газету с кричащим заголовком и задумывается. Возможно, стоит спросить у Исина про ожившие детские страшилки.

У ворот лавки желаний Ифань сталкивается с девушкой. Он удивленно смотрит на неё, понимая, что она _видит_ этот магазин — иначе, зачем стоять и смотреть на пустое место, поросшее бурьяном.  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спрашивает он, но незнакомка вздрагивает и, опустив голову, быстро уходит прочь.  
Тао с Сехуном встречают Ифаня у дверей, выхватывают пакеты из рук и уносятся на кухню — потрошить покупки в поисках вкусного.  
Исин привычно обнаруживается в гостиной на софе с неизменной книгой в руках. Полы лилового кимоно, расшитого красными маками, небрежно распахнуты, обнажая белые бёдра. Ифань задерживает на них взгляд чуть дольше, чем надо, и отворачивается.  
—Ты купил продукты? — Исин откладывает книгу.  
Ифань кивает головой и присаживается в кресло и старается смотреть в окно.  
— Ты слышал что-нибудь о нападениях в пригороде?  
— Нападения? — Шёлковая ткань тихо шуршит, и Ифань чувствует, как Исин подходит ближе. — Что-то _неестественное_?  
Ифань против воли фыркает.  
— Прости, — извиняется он, — нападения на людей вообще вещь неестественная.  
Исин пожимает плечами.  
— Мне не кажется странным, когда люди причиняют вред себе подобным.  
Ифань хочет поспорить, но замечает, как Исин плотно сжимает губы, и отвечает:  
— Чунмён читал, что нападающий — молодая женщина с ножницами.  
Исин долго молчит, вглядываясь во что-то за окном, а потом спрашивает, поворачиваясь к Ифаню:  
— Ты слышал легенду о Кучисакэ-онне? — Ифань кивает головой, и Исин продолжает: — Ревнивый муж изуродовал свою прекрасную, но тщеславную жену, и она вернулась после смерти, чтобы отомстить. Женщина с разорванным ртом, прикрытым маской, набрасывается на людей с вопросом: «Я красивая?» и вне зависимости от ответа убивает их.  
Ифань морщится. Исин тихо смеётся и садится ему на колени, позволяя полам кимоно распахнуться.  
— Это всего лишь детская страшилка, Ифань, — Исин кладёт руки ему на напрягшиеся плечи и сцепляет пальцы в замок, притягивая ближе. — Не будь трусишкой.  
Ифань осторожно ведёт ладонями по его бёдрам и шумно выдыхает.  
— Значит, Кучисакэ-онна выдумка, а в городе появился убийца-подражатель, — подытоживает он и переводит взгляд на губы Исина.  
Они растягиваются в снисходительной улыбке, и Ифань хмурится.  
— Это значит, что у каждой легенды своя правда, — Исин наклоняется ещё ближе и договаривает в губы Ифаня, — и нужно всего лишь узнать, сколько выдумки в этой правде.  
— Посетитель! — хором вопят Тао и Сехун со двора, и Исин одним слитным движением соскальзывает с коленей Ифаня, оставляя лёгкое прикосновение и разочарование.

— Четвёртое нападение, — сообщает Чунмён, откладывая газету. — Жертва — третьекурсница женской академии. В газетах не пишут подробности, но я слышал, что она была рассечена надвое.  
Ифань резко теряет аппетит и откладывает ставший невкусным бургер. Чунмён словно не замечает перемены его настроения и продолжает делиться неприятными подробностями светским тоном:  
— Надвое. Это какой силой нужно обладать, чтобы разрезать человека на две половины — правую и левую. Её нашли в переулке какие-то бедолаги. Кровь, много крови и органы в ворохе кишок. Ты знал, что кишечник после смерти может вытягиваться до пятнадцати метров? Я даже представить себе не мог.  
— Остановись, — хрипит Ифань, чувствуя тошноту.  
— О, прости, — безо всякого сожаления произносит Чунмён и дарит Ифаню одну из своих вежливых улыбок. — Я и забыл, какой ты нежный.  
Бургер вызывает рвотные позывы, и Ифань сбрасывает его в бумажный пакет, брезгливо комкает и кидает в мусорное ведро в метрах пяти от их столика.  
— Отличный бросок, — комментирует Чунмён и снова возвращается к теме убийств. — Зачем подражать духу из детских страшилок?  
— Меня настораживает твоя осведомленность, — замечает Ифань.  
— А меня твоя незаинтересованность, — парирует Чунмён и смотрит на часы. — Мне надо идти. Будь осторожен и не…  
— И не ходи в восточную часть пригорода, — продолжает Ифань. — Я помню.  
Чунмён улыбается и уходит. Ифань смотрит ему вслед и вдруг встречается взглядами с девушкой у дерева. Она вздрагивает, когда понимает, что её заметили, но стоит Ифаню подняться со скамейки и отвлечься буквально на мгновение, чтобы подобрать сумку, то она исчезает.  
Ифань вертит головой, высматривая эту девушку в толпе студентов, но это бесполезно — её нигде нет.

— Я хочу прогуляться в восточную часть пригорода, — произносит Ифань, когда Исин тянет полы его расстегнутой рубашки в разные стороны.  
Исин выразительно выгибает бровь, словно спрашивая: «Ты серьёзно хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?»  
— Три убийства, — мужественно продолжает Ифань.  
Ладонь, скользящая по его груди к ремню штанов, на секунду замирает, и продолжает движение.  
— Они все студентки младших курсов, — не сдаётся Ифань несмотря на стащенные до щиколоток штаны с бельём.  
Исин с укором смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
— И-я-бы-не-отказался-от-твоего-сопровождения! — тараторит Ифань, перед тем как простонать: — О, мой бог!  
— Иногда ты бываешь таким занудой, — корит его Исин (Ифаня перемыкает от вида его пальцев на своём члене). — И совершенно не умеешь подбирать темы для бесед. Кто разговаривает про мёртвых девочек в постели?  
Ифань неразборчиво мычит извинения и забывает про убийцу в маске, восточный пригород и девочек, точнее забывает про всё, потому что в голове образуется приятная пустота.  
— Молодец, — хвалит Исин за покорность и поощряет, заглатывая его член.

Утром Ифань возвращается в магазинчик Исина с коробкой теплых пончиков и снова замечает ту самую девушку у ворот. Солнце золотит её растрепанные светлые волосы и смягчает глубокие тени под глазами. Она нервно кусает ногти и теребит тонкий белый шарф в руке. Заметив остановившегося Ифаня, девушка вздрагивает и загнанно смотрит на него.  
— Не бойся, — просит Ифань как можно мягче, но девушка вздрагивает словно от удара и вжимает голову в плечи, отступая назад. — Подожди, я не причиню тебе вреда.  
— Я не виновата, — еле слышно говорит она. — Не виновата. Не виновата. Не виновата!  
Последнее она выкрикивает, убегая, и с таким отчаянием, что Ифаню становится не по себе.

Вечером Исин встречает его на пороге, одетый в удобные тёмные брюки и светлую рубашку, застегнутую на все пуговицы.  
— Идём, — говорит он, не давая Ифаню снять обувь. — Пора прогуляться в некоторые отдалённые участки города.  
— Прогулка! Прогулка! — Тао и Сехун кривляются из комнаты. — Мы тоже хотим на прогулку!  
— Ведите себя хорошо, — грозит им пальцем Исин и закрывает дверь.  
Улыбка с лица Тао тут же сползает. Сехун чувствует перемену его настроения и перестаёт смеяться, обнимает сзади, упираясь подбородком в выемку на его плече.  
— Как думаешь, мы сможем однажды быть как они? — тихо спрашивает Тао, всё ещё глядя на закрытую дверь. — _Живыми_?  
Сехун не знает ответа на вопрос, но его маленькое сердечко сжимается, и он еще крепче обнимает Тао.

— Я второй день встречаю странную девушку у твоих ворот, — говорит Ифань. — Ты не разговаривал с ней?  
Исин вдруг хмурится.  
— Нет, ко мне вчера заходил мужчина, а до этого пожилая леди с кошкой. Девушки не было.  
— Она точно видит твой магазин.  
Лицо Исина смягчается, и он дарит Ифаню улыбку.  
— Иногда желания лежат так глубоко, что их трудно отыскать. Или они настолько ужасны, что страшно поделиться ими с кем-то ещё.  
Ифаню нравится, когда Исин пускается в пространные разъяснения.  
— Люди удивительные существа, Ифань. И они недооценивают силу своих желаний. Если эту девушку привело ко мне именно оно, то она будет приходить раз за разом, пока это желание не найдет выход.  
Солнце уже садится, его прощальные лучи окрашивают сентябрьское небо в оранжевый цвет. Исин присаживается на скамейку у парка и кивком приглашает Ифаня сесть рядом.  
В парке многолюдно, несмотря на недавние громкие новости об убийствах и предупреждения полиции. Ифань покупает два кофе в автомате недалеко, Исин морщится, обжигая язык, и дует на горячую жидкость.  
Темнеет быстро, зажигаются фонари. Отдыхающие потихоньку расходятся по домам, и вскоре Исин и Ифань остаются одни.  
— Будем ждать здесь? — спрашивает Ифань.  
От твёрдой скамейки затекает спина, и он сладко потягивается, похрустывая суставами.  
— Нет, идём, — Исин подрывается с места, хватает Ифаня за руку и ведёт по одному ему известному маршруту сквозь лабиринт узких улиц.

Она выскальзывает из какого-то переулка и оказывается прямо перед ними. Исин резко останавливается, и Ифань чуть не сбивает его по инерции.  
— Что?.. — спрашивает он, а потом замечает её впереди.  
На ней красивое белое длинное платье с испачканным подолом и медицинская повязка на лице, оставляющая открытыми только глаза. Тёмные нечёсаные волосы прикрывают обнаженные плечи, и руки неестественно свисают плетьми.  
Столкнись Ифань с ней где-то на улице, он бы совершенно не обратил внимания. Девушка как девушка. Стройная, может, симпатичная.  
Но её глаза мерцают нехорошим красным цветом, и кожа слишком бледная, почти до синевы.  
— Эй, — шелестит она, — скажи, я красивая?  
Она делает неуклюжий шаг вперед, волоча правую ногу. Ифань понимает, что платье испачкано побуревшей кровью. Он сжимает плечо Исина, но тот совершенно спокоен.  
— Я красивая? — повторяет она монотонно и приближается ещё ближе. — Красивая?  
— Исин, — зовёт Ифань, но тот кладёт свою ладонь поверх его руки и успокаивает.  
— Скажи, красивая? Красивая? — Она вдруг срывает маску, и Ифань, повидавший достаточно всякого сверхъестественного дерьма, вздрагивает. — А так?!  
На её красивом когда-то лице застывает жуткая улыбка из-за рассеченной до ушей плоти. Лоскуты серой кожи едва скрывают огромные пожелтевшие зубы и воспалённые дёсны.  
— А так? — толстый гнилой язык ворочается за зубами, булькая слюной, и она набрасывается на Исина.  
— А я красивый? — спрашивает Исин, не дрогнув. — Я красивый?  
Она опешивает, щёлкая челюстью, и делает шаг назад, защищаясь руками. Красные глаза вращаются в глазницах.  
— Скажи, красивый? — настаивает Исин. — Что ты понимаешь под красотой?  
— Я красивая? — бормочет она, отступая. — Я красивая?  
— Звёзды красивые? — продолжает Исин. — Сегодня будет ясная ночь?  
Она шепчет что-то себе под нос и продолжает пятиться назад, в темноту, закрываясь руками.  
— Похоже, это всё-таки не подражатель, — хмурится Исин, разглядывая пустую улицу.  
— Она вернётся? — спрашивает Ифань, всматриваясь в темноту, где исчезла Кучисакэ-онна.  
— Вернётся, — Исин устало трёт глаза и прячет лицо в ифаневском плече. — Ей не мы нужны. Пойдём домой? Я увидел всё, что хотел.

Утром Ифань сталкивается у ворот с уже знакомой девушкой. Она держит в руках всё тот же белый шарф и, поджав губы, воинственно смотрит на Ифаня.  
— Мне надо сюда, — произносит она и делает шаг вперед, оказываясь во дворе.  
Ифань придерживает дверь, пропуская её в дом.  
— Я ждал твоего решения, — говорит Исин, приглашая её в гостиную.  
Сегодня на нём тяжёлое синее кимоно, расшитое золотистыми карпами и лотосами.  
Девушка несколько раз открывает рот, чтобы начать, но снова закрывает, так и не подобрав слова.  
— Чаю? — предлагает Исин.  
Тао и Сехун, непривычно тихие, стоят в коридоре, прислушиваясь. Ифань присаживается в кресло у окна.  
– Я пойду, – бормочет она, – я не знаю, зачем я пришла сюда. Каждый раз меня будто тянет, я не знаю почему, – она всхлипывает и поднимает на Исина взгляд. – Я так хочу, чтобы всё было, как раньше.  
— Здесь исполняют желания за равноценную плату, — Исин разливает чай по глиняным чашкам. — Твоё желание настолько велико, что привело тебя сюда.  
— Моя подруга, — начинает девушка, не поднимая глаз. — Я хочу, чтобы моя подруга стала прежней.  
Исин скрещивает руки на груди и внимательно слушает её.  
— Я, — девушка кусает губы. — Я… Мне так жаль, так жаль.  
Она снова всхлипывает, но поднимает взгляд и твёрдо говорит:  
— Верните мою подругу.  
— Я не воскрешаю мёртвых, — Исин даже не вздрагивает, когда она вскакивает с места.  
— Она не мертва! Она… Она… — Девушка теряется и снова опускается на стул. — Она не мертва. Нет, — она бормочет еле слышно, прижимая руки к ушам. — Она каждый раз спрашивала: «Суён-а, кто красивее, ты или я?» Всегда, каждый раз, при удобном моменте.  
Девушка мотает головой, словно пытается спрятаться от голоса подруги.  
— «Суёна-а, я красивее, ты знаешь, я». Она любила, когда ей говорили о красоте, любила зеркала, всегда. «Суён-а, смотри, какие у меня красивые губы, вчера Минсу сказал, что они настолько красивы, что он боится их целовать».  
Она комкает белый шарф в пальцах.  
— «Суён-а, потрогай мою кожу, чувствуешь какая она нежная? Суён-а, я красивая?» Красивая? Красивая? — Девушка трясётся от рыданий. — Я не хотела, я не хотела, не хотела. Зеркало разбилось само, я не трогала его. Я не хотела, чтобы она порезалась, не хотела, нет.  
Девушка сжимается в комочек, рыдая, и продолжает лепетать что-то неразборчивое.  
Исин отставляет пустую чашку и смотрит в окно.  
— Ты её убила? — безжалостно спрашивает он, и девушка дёргается как от удара, сжимаясь ещё больше.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — трясёт она головой, — я не хотела. Она так разозлилась из-за пореза, так разозлилась. Я хотела, чтобы она улыбалась, чтобы улыбалась только мне. Это шарфик, — она прижимает тряпку к себе, — этот шарфик так хорошо смотрелся на её шее.  
Ифань смотрит на Исина.  
— Ты должна встретиться с ней, — произносит Исин.  
Девушка вцепляется обломанными ногтями в столешницу и умоляет:  
— Нет, она злится, она очень злится на меня.  
— Вы друзья?  
Она вздрагивает и смотрит на Исина заплаканными глазами.  
— Мы друзья, — неуверенно повторяет она. — Мы друзья.  
Она уходит, не прощаясь, прижимая к себе потрепанный шарф и бормоча под нос: «Мы друзья».  
— Она убила подругу? — спрашивает Ифань, хотя и так знает ответ.  
— Иногда ревность и желание кем-то обладать бывают слишком опасны, как и тщеславие, — Исин трёт виски. — Не задерживайся сегодня, вечером нам предстоит ещё одна прогулка.

Ифань протягивает Исину кофе и смотрит на людный парк. Перед выходным по вечерам народа всегда больше, плюс два дня не слышно о новых нападениях.  
— Здесь отвратительный кофе, — замечает Исин, но, тем не менее, делает осторожный глоток.  
Ифань принюхивается к своему стакану. Пахнет как кофе, на вкус как кофе. Сахара бы побольше.  
— Извини, я не знаток, — пожимает он плечами.  
— А вот и наша знакомая, — Исин без сожаления выбрасывает стакан в урну и протягивает руку Ифаню. — Идём?  
Утренняя гостья выглядит потерянной и, кажется, вообще не разбирает дорогу. Она петляет по улочкам, периодически вскидывая голову и оглядываясь, и совсем не обращает внимания за идущими позади Ифанем и Исином.

Ифань снова упускает момент, когда Кучисакэ-онна появляется перед ними, и вздрагивает, когда встречается с ней взглядом.  
На ней всё то же испачканное кровью белое платье и повязка на лице.  
— Эй, я красивая?  
Ифань прижимает к себе Исина.  
— Сольджин-а! — окликает её утренняя гостья. — Сольджин-а, я нашла тебя!  
Кучисакэ-онна теряет интерес к Исину и поворачивается на голос, неестественно выворачивая шею со скрежетом позвонков.  
«Суён, — вспоминает вдруг Ифань, глядя на дрожащую заплаканную девушку с белым шарфом в руках. — Она говорила, что её зовут Суён».  
— Я красивая? — шипит Сольджин, срывая маску и обнажая гниющую кожу. — А так, красивая?  
— Сольджин-а, — робко тянет руки Суён. — Я так виновата, Сольджин-а.  
Нога Кучисакэ-онны с вывихнутой лодыжкой волочится по земле, заставляя её хромать. Руки-плети качаются при каждом движении, и Ифань вдруг замечает глубокие чёрные, уже некровящие порезы на них, словно та защищалась перед смертью.  
— Я красивая, Суён-а, красивая? — уже хрипит она. — Я же всегда была для тебя самой красивой, Суён-а.  
— Я не хотела, не хотела, чтобы ты злилась, Сольджин-а. Я так хотела, чтобы ты улыбалась только мне. Прости меня, прости, прости, — Суён заходится в новых рыданиях.  
— Я красивая, Суён-а? — спрашивает Сольджин, заглядывая ей в лицо. — Красивая?  
— Красивая, — выдавливает Суён и смело смотрит в её воспаленные глаза. — Красивая.  
В руке у Сольджин появляется большой осколок зеркала. Ифань дёргается в их сторону, ведь сейчас Суён убьют, но Исин удерживает его на месте.  
— Но ведь…  
— Остановись, — Исин берет его лицо в ладони. — Здесь ты им не поможешь, они обе давно мертвы.  
Ифань не понимает.  
— Ты очень красивая, Сольджин, — заявляет Суён, не боясь занесённого над ней осколка. — Я хочу, чтобы ты улыбалась только для меня.  
— Тогда я сделаю тебя такой же красивой.  
Сольджин режет осколком податливую плоть, утирая слёзы Суён.  
— Ты будешь такой же красивой, — обещает она.  
Зеркало царапает о зубы, Ифань ожидает появления крови, но её нет.  
— Моя милая Суён, — Сольджин заканчивает работу и роняет осколок под ноги.  
— Что за? — спрашивает Ифань, дёргаясь в их сторону.  
Обе девушки поворачиваются на это движение и смотрят на него. Рот Суён криво разрезан от уха до уха, кожа стремительно увядает, осыпаясь гнилыми лохмотьями и обнажая крупные зубы.  
— Вам пора, — выступает вперед Исин, закрывая собой Ифаня, и ловко выбрасывает перед собой две заготовленных офуды*.  
Ифань жмурится от яркого света и чувствует ладони Исина на своём лице.  
Когда он открывает глаза, в переулке остаются только они вдвоём. Исин подбирает с земли грязный белый шарф, который носила с собой Суён, и вяжет узел. Он шепчет пару слов, и ткань трепещет крыльями, словно настоящая бабочка.  
— Нам осталось одно маленькое дело.

Бабочка приводит их к старому рыбацкому причалу за городом и ныряет под мостки. Ифань морщит нос — пахнет ужасно — и помогает Исину спуститься.  
За грудой полугнилого отсыревшего хлама Ифань высвечивает фонариком телефона белую тряпку и, приглядевшись, тут же отворачивается, чувствуя, как желудок бунтует.  
Два женских тела с явными признаками разложения.  
Бабочка оседает в руках Исина бесполезной грязной тряпкой. Он смотрит на темную поверхность реки и тихо произносит:  
— Люди такие удивительные существа и такие глупые. В их руках находится такая великая сила, а они тратят её на ревность, зависть и тёмные желания.  
Ифань жадно вдыхает пропахший водорослями влажный воздух и старается успокоить желудок.  
— Пойдём домой, — просит Исин. — И вызови полицию.

— Вчера нашли двух пропавших полтора месяца назад старшеклассниц, — деловито сообщает Чунмён. — Мёртвыми.  
Ифань с тоской глядит на свой бургер, которому не суждено быть съеденным. Перед глазами всплывают тесные объятия полуразложившихся тел с копошащейся в плоти живностью.  
— Приписывают их смерть подражателю, — Чунмён откладывает газету. — Странно, что их тела в такой сырости разложились недостаточно, чтобы привлечь запахом местных.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — искренне произносит Ифань, выбрасывая бургер в мусор. — Почему ты делаешь это каждый раз, когда я ем.  
— Мне нравится, как ты остро реагируешь, — Чунмён улыбается и привычно смотрит на часы. — Мне пора, будь осторожен.  
— Что, снова не гулять ночью в пригороде? — фыркает Ифань.  
Чунмён пожимает плечами.  
— Просто будь осторожен, — отвечает он и уходит.  
Ифань ещё некоторое время греется на сентябрьском солнце и, подхватив сумку, идёт к Исину.

Ифань вручает коробку с горячими пончиками Тао и Сехуну и находит Исина на крыльце во внутреннем дворе.  
Вчера Исин по приходу домой сам отнёс шарф Суён в хранилище, к другим странным вещам, вернулся в дом и, потеснив Ифаня в кресле, прижался к его плечу и долго молчал. Ифань так и не решился спросить его тогда.  
— Вчера я немного устал, — говорит Исин, — но сегодня я готов ответить на твои вопросы.  
Ифань разглядывает подернутые желтизной листья на сливах и спрашивает после небольшой заминки.  
— Почему я не понял, что Суён призрак?  
— Тебе ещё много предстоит узнать, — Исин наливает чай и смотрит, как горячий пар рассеивается в воздухе. — Её чувство вины было настолько велико, что позволило ей остаться после смерти. Желание искупить вину привело её сюда.  
— А Сольджин?  
— Я же рассказывал тебе легенду о Кучисакэ-онна, — мягко корит Исин. — Красивая, но тщеславная женщина, одержимая местью.  
Ифань переводит свой взгляд на Исина.  
— Иногда твой мир пугает меня больше своего собственного, — признаётся он.  
Исин немного мрачнеет.  
— Ты жалеешь, что судьба привела тебя сюда?  
Ифань вдруг смеётся.  
— Я сам пришёл в твой магазин, помнишь? Меня никто не приводил.  
Он серьёзнеет и берёт руку Исина в свои ладони.  
— Но я рад, что в этом магазине я нашёл тебя.  
Исина заметно отпускает. Он переплетает пальцы с ифаневскими и в его глазах появляется надежда, что в этот раз им уготовлено немного хорошего.

. . . . . .  
офуда — разновидность домашнего талисмана или амулета, получаемая в синтоистском храме, выглядит либо как запись, содержащая имена ками и храма, либо как символ ками на полоске бумаги, дерева, ткани или металла.  
Кучисакэ-онна - (женщина с разорванным ртом) — известная японская городская легенда о прекрасной женщине, которая была изуродована и убита своим ревнивым мужем, а затем вернулась в мир живых как мстительный злой дух.


End file.
